willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
Rosario's Quinceañera
Rosario's Quinceañera is the 6th episode of the ninth season and 200th overall. Rosario suffers a heart attack and passes away. Summary Te amo, mommy Rosario doesn't show up to work and Karen finds out that she had a heart attack. Sadly, due to complications Rosario passes away and Karen organises a quinceañera (fifteenth birthday party) at her funeral, as Rosario never experienced it when she was young. Lorraine Finster shows up at the funeral to console Karen and steal jewelry. Struggling to cope with her loss, Karen refuses to attend and instead drinks at the bar next door so the friends talk to her to show their support. Grace tries to empathize with Karen but ends up bawling over her own mother's death. Jack, on the other hand seems to offend Karen with everything he does so at her request, humiliates himself with a song and dance in the middle of the bar, but still to no avail. Will simply puts trust in Karen, telling her that she is handling the situation exactly the way she wants to handle it and hugs her, and she is touched. Karen arrives after the funeral has ended. She gives Rosario a ring that belonged to her mother and tells her she wishes to remember her in her own way because she cannot bear to watch them put her in the ground. As she sits by Rosario, she whispers "Te amo, mommy". "For" and "With" After agreeing to run Grace Adler Designs with (or for) Grace, Will signs a lease to occupy the adjacent office as part of their planned expansion without her approval. This leads to an argument if Will really works with her as an employee or as a business partner. She admits feeling indignant because she has been used to running her business alone for a long time. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Guest *Minnie Driver (Lorraine Finster) *Charles C. Stevenson (Smitty) *Mary Pat Gleason (Bridget) *Lidia Porto (Nurse Jill) *Edward Padilla (Priest) Media Rosario's Quinceanera.jpg ep_09_06.jpg ep_09_06-1.png Notes * Rosario dies in this episode. Shelley Morrison, who played Rosario in the original series has retired from acting and was announced will not be returning during the early stages of production of the revival season. Grace also mentions her mother Bobbi passing away. Debbie Reynolds who played Bobbi died in 2016. * Karen says goodbye to Rosario by saying "Te amo, mommy" after the term of endearment Rosario used to call her. * For her performance, Megan Mullally was nominated for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series at the 2017 Emmy Awards, the show's only Emmy nomination for the ninth season. * Lorraine's first appearance since Flip-Flop: Part Two in season 6. Smitty also appears again since the penultimate episode of the original series Whatever Happened to Baby Gin?. * Jack running in confused into the scene has been a recurring joke throughout the series. In The Hospital Show, he frantically runs confused into the emergency room, as well, when Stan was rushed to the hospital. * Jack sings Pharrell William's "Happy" (2013) doing Michael Jackson's zombie dance from "Thriller" (1984). * Will is the one who was able to reach out and comfort Karen in this episode. He has previously done the same in I Second That Emotion after finding out Stan lied to her. Cultural references * Karen speculates that Rosario went to an "underground maids Fight Club", after the 1999 film about men who secretly fight for sport. * One of Rosario's picture is her at the Burning Man. The Burning Man is an annual public gathering in Nevada held since 1986 where an effigy is burned as a symbol of "radical self-expression". * Jack mentions being more confused than Britney on stage in Vegas, referring to Britney Spear's concert residency in Las Vegas called Britney: Piece of Me. * Karen tries to throw Lorraine, who is British, out of the funeral by telling her to "turn around and Brexit", referencing the term which gained prominence in 2016 after news broke of the UK withdrawing from the European Union. * After Jack finds Karen using an app, Will refers to him as the teenage detective Nancy Drew. * Will mentions that Grace "sat shiva" for comedian Jerry Lewis who died recently. Shiva is a week-long mourning among Jewish people for immediate family members. Interestingly, Sean Hayes portrayed Lewis in the made-for-TV movie Martin and Lewis (2002). * At one point, Lorraine refers Grace and Will as "Lucy" and "Ricky", after the couple in I Love Lucy. Quotes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes